fantendogamefandomcom-20200213-history
Mario Kart 8 Wii U
Mario Kart 8 Wii U '(Mario Kart 8,5 in Europe) is a new game for the Wii U. It will feature new elements such as customizing bikes and designing your own tracks. It is the sequel to the game ''Mario Kart 7. The game is set to be released between the times of Winter 2012 and Spring 2013. Features Retro Features The coin collecting from Mario Kart 7 returns. You are able to collect as many coins as you can but only the first 10 give extra speed. Tricks from Mario Kart Wii and Mario Kart 7 return. Gliders, Driving Underwater, and Kart customization returns from Mario Kart 7. Bikes return from Mario Kart Wii. Two drivers on one kart return from Mario Kart Double Dash. New Features New features include customizing your bikes, designing your own custom tracks and a Story Mode. Modes *Single Player **Grand Prix - Race for 1st place in cup series of four races **Time Trial - Race alone to acheive your best time **Custom Race - Race against opponents on Custom Created Cups **Battle - Battle against your opponents. You can set a time limit as a new feature. ***Balloon Battle - Pop your opponents' balloons. ***Coin Runners - Collect the coins. ***Star Bit Showdown - Gather as many of your opponents Star Bits. **Story Mode - Play as your character and complete Mario Kart themed missions (Unlockable) ***Mission Mode - Play missions you have previously completed (Unlockable) ***Boss Battles - Play Boss Battles that you have previously completed **Double Dash Mode - Drive two on a vehicle (Unlockable) **Stadium - Design your own Mario Kart Tracks using the content available *Multiplayer **Vs - Race against your friends in Custom Created Cups **Battle - Battle against your friends **Double Dash - Drive two on a vehicle (unlockable) *Online Mode Selection Screen Row 1 - Baby Mario, Baby Luigi, Baby Peach, Baby Daisy, Baby DK, Toad, Toadette, Shy Guy and Penguin Row 2 - Peach, Daisy, Yoshi, Birdo, Koopa Troopa, Paratroopa, Dry Bones, Boo and Lakitu Row 3 - Mario, Luigi, Diddy Kong, Dixie Kong, Tiny Kong, Bowser Jr, Dragonia Koopa, Blooper and Tiki Goon Row 4 - Waluigi, Donkey Kong, Funky Kong, Kritter, King Boo, Wiggler, Rosalina, Cosmic Spirit and Pianta Row 5 - Wario, Bowser, Dry Bowser, King K. Rool, Petey Piranha, Queen Bee, Lubba, Boom Boom and Metal Mario Row 6 - Sonic, Super Sonic, Mii A, Mii B Characters In the game there will be a total of 47 characters. 15 default, 27 Unlockable and 5 DL. Moonlight Studios has confirmed that there will be 14 new characters. The characters are split into 5 weight classes: Feather, Light, Medium, Cruiser and Heavy. Default Unlockable Unlocking Criteria Alternate Costumes ~ = Karts Only # = Bikes Only Vehicles Like in Mario Kart 7, in Mario Kart 8,5, you are able to create your own vehicles using the parts available. You are now able to add "Drills" to dig undergrounds. U = Unlockable Courses Wii U Cups Retro Cups Battle Courses Items On Track Items 1000px-NSMBWiiCoin.png|Coin FakeItemBoxMKC.png|Fake Item Box ItemBoxMK7.png|Item Box Star Medal SM3DL.png|Star Coin Retro Items 1000px-BulletBillWii.png|Bullet Bill 1000px-StarFlip.png|Star 1000px-Super_Mushroom_SM3DL.png|Mushroom 1000px-TripleMushroomsMKC.png|Triple Mushrooms BananaPeel.png|Banana Big_Boo_NSMBDIY.png|Boo Blooper_3D_Land.png|Blooper BlueShellSpiked.png|Spiny Shell GreenShell.png|Green Shell Mega_Mushroom.png|Mega Mushroom RedShell.png|Red Shell Stand-omb.png|Bob-omb Thunder_Cloud.png|Thunder Cloud ThunderboltNoGlow.png|Lightning Bolt TripleBananaPeels.png|Triple Bananas TripleGreenShells.png|Triple Green Shells TripleRedShells.png|Triple Red Shells SuperLeafFlip.png|Super Leaf New Items 1000px-Boomerangflower.png|Boomerang Flower 1000px-DashPepper.png|Dash Pepper 1000px-IceFlowerSME.png|Ice Flower Spiny2.png|Spiny Raccoon_Thwomps_SM3DW.png|Tail Thwomp New Item Description Story Mode '''Team Mario Mario, Luigi, Baby Mario, Baby Luigi, Penguin, Pianta* Team Peach Peach, Daisy, Baby Peach, Baby Daisy, Toad, Toadette, Queen Bee, Dragonia Koopa Team Yoshi Yoshi, Birdo, Rosalina, Cosmic Spirit, Lubba, Wiggler, Tiki Goon* Team DK Donkey Kong, Diddy Kong, Funky Kong, Dixie Kong, Tiny Kong, Kritter, King K. Rool, Baby DK* Team Wario Wario, Waluigi, Boo, King Boo, Petey Piranha, Shy Guy, Blooper, Lakitu*, Metal Mario* Team Bowser Bowser, Bowser Jr, Dry Bowser, Koopa Troopa, Paratroopa, Dry Bones, Boom Boom Levels #Mushroom Plains #Peach Gardens #DK Jungle #Yoshi Mall #Wario Galleon #Luigi Mansion #Daisy Cruiser #Special Rush/Diddy Kong Playground #Birdo Hills #Waluigi Factory #Bowser Jr Boulevard #Bowser Lava Fortress #Winter Kingdom (Unlock as a bonus gift) Double Dash Mode Double Dash mode is a mode which allows you to ride two on a vehicle. It returns from Mario Kart: Double Dash, ''but unlike its previous game, there are no set partners. The characters, vehicles and tracks don't change but the item box changes to double item box to accompany each driver. It can be unlocked as a mode after playing 4 hours on the game. Mario Kart Shop Bonus Gifts Christmas Advent Calendar Easter Egg Halloween Pumpkin Special Event Cup Other Artwork Selection_Screen_Beginning.png|'Beginner's Selection Screen''' Congratulations.png|'Congratulations Screen' Category:Mario Kart Series